My love is your savior
by frukforever
Summary: "I never thought he loved me that much…," Arthur said, a hint of regret in his voice. "Without him, I would be dead, but without me, he'd be alive." / One-sided FrUK with USUK on the side. T for character death and not so nice language on that one part. Kind of angsty fic.


"I really miss him…," Arthur said quietly, leaning against Alfred, who was holding him close.

"Yeah, I know… He used to spend so much time around you…," the American said, softly stroking the smaller one's arm.

The Briton nodded, leaning down to place a lily in front of the tombstone.

"I wish he wouldn't have fallen in love with me. It never caused anything good," he said quietly.

"Don't say that! His love was your savior!"

Arthur furrowed his brow, a bit confused. "What do you mean?"

"Think about it."

And Arthur thought, thought back to the times when they had been just small children.

* * *

"_Ouch…! Stop it!" the small Englishman yelped as his older brothers punched his stomach, making him fall down on the grass and pull his knees to his chest. His emerald eyes were filled with tears and a pained expression covered his face._

"_And why should we? A burden like ya deserves to be treated like this, right?" the eldest one said, an almost wicked smirk playing on his lips, making the youngest sibling shiver._

"_N-No! You have no rights to treat me like this! B-Bloody hell; I am your brother!" Arthur shouted. But instead of stopping, some of the brothers grabbed the collar of Arthur's shirt, lifting him up. The Scott raised his hand, ready to punch the smaller one's face._

"_Non! Stop it!" a French voice called behind the older brothers. Laughing, the Irish one turned to see the Frenchman, eyebrows raised._

"_And what will you do if we won't stop?"_

"_Nothing, you are stronger than me," the French said, looking up at the older ones. "But you can beat me up instead of him, if you want."_

_The brothers looked at each other, surprised by the weird request._

"…_Sure. Why not." _

_The Scott let Arthur's collar go and the Brit fell down on the ground. Arthur turned away so he didn't have to watch when the brothers beat up the young Frenchman._

_Fifteen minutes after, the older brothers left, and Francis got up on his feet, walking over to the young Englishman._

"_Mon ami? Are you okay?" he asked cautiously and sat down, easily pulling the other into his lap, arms wrapped around him._

"_Stupid frog… I should be the one asking that from you…," Arthur muttered, arms crossed though he liked the comfort that Francis' embrace brought to him. _

"_Why did you even do that for me?" _

"_Because I love you," the Frenchman stated simply, pressing a small kiss on the top of the Brit's head._

"_Scottie says that's something you're supposed to say to girls, Francis," Arthur said, small blush creeping onto his cheeks._

"_Well, I don't like girls that way."_

"_You are weird, frog."_

* * *

Arthur and Alfred were silent for a while, only their peaceful breathing could be heard in the cemetery.

"I can't believe he loved me even back then…," Arthur finally said, earning a soft squeeze from the American.

"Who would have known that France out of all people could be so faithful with his love. He was always there for you."

"Yeah… Sometimes maybe too much."

"Hey come on, God knows what would have happened if he wouldn't have been there!"

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it."

* * *

"_Hands off, pervert!" Arthur shouted at the man who was trying to grab his bottom. _

"_But you are *hic* sexy…," the man slurred, pinning Arthur against the wall of the bar._

"_H-Hey…! Get off, you wanker! I have a boyfriend, you know, so fuck off!" he yelled, struggling to get free from the grasp of the other one, but even though the man was drunk, he was much stronger than the rather frail Briton._

"_Oh, so you are *hic* gay…? I hope your *hic* ass is tight…~" the man said with a lustful smirk, hands moving to cup the Englishman's bottom. _

"_Seriously, you fucker! Get off me!" Arthur said, his voice sounding panicked. He raised his hand, trying to slap the man's cheek, at the same time screaming for help._

"_So you are a feisty one, huh? Maybe I should *hic* silence you…"_

_After hearing that, Arthur started to really freak out. He struggled as much as he could, screaming the word 'help' as loudly as possible. But before anyone could come and save him, the drunken man hit his head against the wall, making him lose his consciousness._

_The world meeting was in England, and it was a good thing that Francis had decided to go to the same bar. Whereas the others were way too drunk to hear the screams of the Brit, Francis made his way towards him as fast as he could._

_Seeing the situation, he grabbed the man's arms to capture them behind his back, twisting them until the man was screaming in pain and ran away._

"_Oh mon cher, what did he do to you…?" he said with a quiet, worried voice as he kneeled down next to the unconscious Englishman. "Don't worry, I'll help you…," he whispered, leaning down to press a soft kiss on Arthur's forehead._

_He scooped Arthur into his arms and carried him all the way to the hotel where most of the nations were staying, knocking on Alfred's door. _

"_France…? What are you doing here?" the American asked._

"_I believe I have something that belongs to you."_

_Alfred could see the hurt in Francis' eyes as he said the words, the sadness he felt as he admitted that Arthur wasn't his, that he'd never be his._

"_Oh…," Alfred said, taking the unconscious man from Francis' arms. Even though he had seen the hurt in the other's eyes, he couldn't help but be worried for his boyfriend._

"_Why is he in this state? Did you rape him, you fucking cunt?! If you did, I'll cut your dick and feed it to piranhas, you-"_

"_Relax, mon ami. I saved him from getting raped and carried him here immediately."_

"_Oh, sure! And why should I believe you, you rapist?"_

"_Because I love him."_

_Alfred was quiet for a long moment._

"_Oh, I see…"_

* * *

"He always wanted me to be happy… He never tried to separate us…," Arthur said quietly, a small tear rolling down his cheek.

"I wonder if I'll ever be able to love you as much as he did…"

Arthur flinched a bit at the words. "D-Don't say that…"

"I'm sorry, but it's true. Think about it."

* * *

_They all had known that the World War III would start someday, but when it did, no one was still prepared. The way too familiar sound of bombs, gunshots and screams filled the whole world._

_American and British forces were fighting together, of course. They were strong, but not as strong as Germany, and the French troops that were forced to fight besides him. Francis had wanted to fight with Arthur, but the German had taken over his lands, forcing him against the Englishman._

"_A-Alfred, d-do something…!" Arthur whispered as he and the American backed away. There was no escape. Neither one of them had guns anymore, but the French soldier in front of them had. _

"_I-I'm sorry, Iggy... There's nothing I can do…!" Alfred said, continuing to back away until their backs pressed against the wall of the building._

"_I'm going to kill you both," the Frenchman said, his accent strong. "Francis is going to promote me to general!" _

_The American swallowed, squeezing his eyes shut as he wrapped his arms around Arthur. The Briton was shaking with fear as he pressed himself against Alfred, eyes tightly closed._

"_I-I love you, Arthur."_

"_I l-love you too, Alfred."_

_And then, there was a gunshot and the sound of a body falling down on the ground. Some incoherent French curse words were mumbled, and then the soldier ran away._

_Arthur slowly opened his eyes, confused. Then, he realized what had happened._

"_B-Bloody hell…!"_

_Arthur kneeled down next to the body of Francis, turning him around._

"_W-What the fuck did you just do, you stupid frog?!"_

_Francis smiled rather tiredly, reaching his hand to touch Arthur's cheek._

"_I saved you, of course."_

_The Frenchman's eyes fluttered closed and he let his hand slump down._

"_W-Why…?" Arthur asked, tears rolling down his cheeks._

"_Because I love you."_

* * *

"I never thought he loved me that much…," Arthur said, a hint of regret in his voice. "Without him, I would be dead, but without me, he'd be alive," he said, allowing himself to cry.

Alfred hugged the Brit tightly, not having the words to comfort his boyfriend.

"He treated me so well for his whole life, but I never did anything good for him."

"Don't say that, Artie. Think about his last words."

* * *

"_Thank you for everything, Arthur; without my love for you, my life would have been empty."_

* * *

**I must be some kind of sadist for torturing my beloved Francis like this ;_; I just had this idea stuck in my head and I had to write...  
**


End file.
